Annexation of Anarchia
The Annexation of Anarchia was an event that occured on the survival server. Initiated by Chewy1993, the server owner and last remaining resident of the islands, it is, to this date, the largest single territorial annex in the history of the server over all eras. With the acquisition of the three main islands that make up Anarchia, the New Prosperity Empire grew considerably, now pushing its furthest borders out toward the Sand Isle Empire and the world spawn. The annex was seen as a great event by the New Prosperity Empire, which considered it a great acquisition that has helped keep players connected among common interests. Annexation After the server's restart in summer of 2013, Tlo1995 and GeneralCuster14 were residents of the once-powerful Anarchia Empire. Hoping to rebuild the faction to its former glory, the two players started reconstructing projects, but other players refused to cooperate, creating tension among residents. After a stressful period of reconstruction and failed projects, GeneralCuster14 migrated east to an NPC village in a nearby desert. After Tlo1995 and Fallofshadows joined him, the nation grew into what is now the New Prosperity Empire. As New Prosperity grew into the world's newest superpower, the Anarchia islands continued to slip further and further into a state of disrepair. After several months of stagnation and a lack of progress, the player residents of the islands left the server, bored with the gameworld. In spring of 2014, Chewy1993, the server owner and main admin, logged in once again to find himself on the islands, surprised at how neglected they were. He was brought up to speed by Tlo1995 and GeneralCuster14, now living quite comfortably in the New Prosperity Empire, the now-largest faction to ever exist on the server. After exploring the Empire's many provinces and new townships, GeneralCuster14 offered Chewy1993 a province to govern all his own, as part of the Great Movement plans. Chewy1993 refused, but instead replied that he was willing to give the Anarchia Islands to the New Prosperity Empire, seeing the Empire's excellent progress. GeneralCuster14 and Tlo1995 immediately agreed and set off with Chewy1993 to assist with the demolition of abandoned buildings and homes. Wooden buildings were razed, while stone ones were broken up by hand. It took over an in-game day and night to finish the work, but after the demolition was complete, GeneralCuster14 happily proclaimed that the Anarchia Islands were part of the New Prosperity Empire. Shortly thereafter, the flag of the Empire was set up over the remains of what was once Tlo1995's house. Aftermath The acquisition of the Anarchia Islands received mixed signals from the other factions around the server, with some considering it to be too much of a stretch for the New Prosperity Empire, and with others agreeing that it would help the islands. It is notable that even after the islands were acquired, little interest was put into them, as the other projects in the New Prosperity Empire made it difficult to build up the far-off territory. The islands saw a fair amount of self-governance under Chewy1993, who was accepted as a citizen into the Empire. While roads and highways were planned to go to the islands, none were complete as the faction focused on a large amount of westward expansion. While other new projects were started, none were finished on the island chain. Trivia *The annexation of the islands is the largest annex any faction has taken in the history of the server, across all eras. *With the acceptance of the islands into the New Prosperity Empire, it is likely that they will be governed by Chewy1993, as part of the Great Movement plan. *Once the annexation is finalized, overland trading between the New Prosperity Empire and the Sand Isle Empire will be much easier, as bridges connect Anarchia and the Sand Isle Empire together. *Despite the claims of annexation and that a flag has already been planted, the New Prosperity Empire states that it will not consider the Anarchia islands to be part of its territory until the final stages of clean up are finished. These mostly include the demolition of useless buildings and the creation of more roads and bridges to connect the mainland to the Empire. Category:Events Category:Anarchia Empire Category:New Prosperity Empire Category:Survival Era